Flowering Love
by BadKitty17
Summary: Arthur and the kids pick out a special gift for Antonio. SpUK fluff!


**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

"Daddy, why do we have to get a present for Papa?" Carlos enquired, as he, Arthur and Lizzy made their way into a small florist's shop. The soft tinkling of a bell as the door opened alerted the cashier of their arrival, and she greeted the family with a meek "Good afternoon".

"Same to you," Arthur replied, before he turned back to his son and daughter. "Carlos, Lizzy, tomorrow marks exactly eight years since your Papa and I got married," he explained, "It's going to be our wedding anniversary, a day on which I have to do something special for your Papa, to show him how much I love him."

"So shouldn't you be the one picking out flowers?" Lizzy added, wrinkling her tiny nose.

Arthur raised one of his enormous eyebrows, and flashed a self-satisfied smile. "I've already got a present for your Papa. I just thought it would be nice for you two to choose something for him as well," he told them, his smile widening as he thought of how much his sweet little Spaniard, Antonio would appreciate this gesture.

Lizzy nodded affirmatively, her tiny blonde pigtails bouncing. "Then we have to make sure we get the prettiest flowers in the shop!" she said decisively.

Carlos immediately went to look at the displays, scanning them closely with his brown eyes. He knew exactly what he was looking for, it was just a matter of finding it...

"We have to get one of these!" he demanded, when he found a single red carnation, sitting alone in a vase.

"A red carnation?" Arthur enquired, unsure of the choice his son had made.

"Yup! It's Spain's national flower, Papa will love it!" Carlos declared proudly.

Arthur could barely restrain his urge to go 'aww' at how thoughtful Carlos' choice was. All of them knew how much Antonio missed his homeland, and giving him its national flower seemed like the perfect idea. "You're absolutely right! Let's get it!"

"I want to pick something now!" Lizzy pleaded, eager to add to the bouquet.

"Remember, we have to pick flowers Papa will like," Carlos reminded her. "So nothing girly!"

"I know!" she snapped, turning back to the displays. Something yellow, that was what she wanted, given that she knew it was one of her Papa's favourite colours...

"This one!" Lizzy decided, choosing a long-stemmed daffodil.

"Alright, then," Arthur agreed.

"Now I get to choose one again!" Carlos insisted.

This little game continued until Arthur decided that they'd chosen enough flowers, and he handed them over to the cashier to have them wrapped up.

"This is...a very unusual bouquet," she mused, tying a large, satin ribbon around the flowers.

Arthur paid no attention to her as he fished for his credit card, though he was becoming slightly unsure of getting his children to choose the flowers now. Would Antonio really appreciate the mismatched, multi-coloured bouquet, even if it was a gift from their children?

LINE BREAK-

Antonio sighed deeply as he stepped inside, exhausted from a long day at work. His attention was quickly drawn to a large, colourful bouquet of flowers laid by the doormat. He blushed heavily as he laid eyes upon the assortment of carnations, daffodils, violets, lilies and roses, their petals glowing softly in the light of the porch. And attached to the satin ribbon binding them together was a small note, which read:

 _Por mi marido hermoso_

Gingerly picking up the flowers, Antonio made his way into the front room, to be greeted by a quick hug from Arthur.

"Those flowers are a small gift from the kids and I," Arthur informed him, "Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful," Antonio responded gratefully.

Arthur planted a gentle kiss on his husband's lips. "Happy anniversary, darling," he said softly.

 **IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: Everyone, I'm thinking about re-writing the last few chapters of my story, "Waking Heart". I originally planned for it to play out differently, but I changed it at the last minute because I wasn't sure if you guys would like it, hence why the ending was so rushed. Do you want me to go ahead and re-write the last few chapters? Or should I keep them the way they are? Please vote on the poll on my profile to let me know what you want me to do, your opinions would be greatly appreciated. (The ending would still be happy, I promise!)**

 **Kitty x**


End file.
